Starry Eyed
by Myeolchi Maknae
Summary: Sakura nunca imaginou que o Mangekyou Sharingan pudesse ser tão maravilhoso.  Hohoho! Merry Christmas! ;3


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas a história sim. Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência.**

**Starry Eyed**

.

Já haviam se passado sete anos desde o dia em que Sasuke decidira que sairia de Konoha em busca de poder, com os subordinados do Orochimaru.

Há não ser por um pequeno empecilho.

.

No momento em que Sakura uniu suas mãos e as apertou forte contra o peito, chorando e implorando para que Sasuke ficasse...

Ele não pode suportar.

- Eu queria poder ficar! – Gritou Sasuke, como se assim conseguisse, pelo menos, colocar algum sentimento em suas palavras.

Por que não importava o que dizia, era sempre frio e vazio. Ele estava tão acostumado a usar um tom tão indiferente que não conseguia mais por suas emoções em nada.

- Eu queria. Eu... – Disse agora mais calmo, ainda de costas para Sakura.

Sakura secou a ultima lágrima solitária, antes de dizer confiante.

- Então fique, Sasuke.

E isso mudou tudo.

.

.

.

Demorou um bom tempo até que Sasuke voltasse a se comunicar normalmente, isto é, trocar algumas poucas palavras com o resto do time sete.

Para o resto do mundo, Sasuke era o mesmo.

Para Sakura, _"Quem é aquele cara que fez um Henge do Sasuke?"._

Realmente, aquilo foi inusitado para Sakura e seria para qualquer outra pessoa se ela tivesse contato com o Uchiha.

Ele passou a sorrir.

Na verdade a sorrir para Sakura.

E apenas para ela. Por ela. Sakura ficou feliz por isso, afinal tudo o que mais queria na vida era que Sasuke lhe correspondesse – ou pelo menos a olhasse como uma amiga e não só como o fardo irritante da equipe.

Os laços ficaram cada vez mais fortes com o tempo, e Sasuke não podia negar isso.

Os laços que ele queria cortar.

Ele até achava engraçado quando lembrava disso agora, enquanto estava indo encontrá-la na floresta para comemorarem seus quatro anos de namoro.

Sim, a irritante e inútil Sakura.

Bem, não mais inútil na concepção de Sasuke, visto que ela foi o único ser que conseguiu colocar algo naquela cabeça dura.

Ela o fez enxergar que com toda aquela obsessão por vingança ele só passaria pelo mesmo sofrimento de antes.

Ele ia estar sozinho.

Não mais inútil por que, bem... Sakura nunca foi. Por baixo dos panos era ela que lhe dava forças, com seus "Sasuke-kun", com seu amor que era recíproco, embora ela não soubesse.

Sasuke agora se espremia ao máximo para tentar passar pela multidão que ia na direção contrária. "_Deve estar tendo alguma festa na vila hoje.._.".

Por mais que estivesse sendo cuidadoso com as flores estava difícil de mantê-las inteiras em meio a aquela confusão de pessoas. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia se encontrarem tão longe do centro da cidade.

"_Quem sabe a Sakura estivesse com vontade de ir a seja lá o que for que está tendo em Konoha essa noite"_, Sasuke pensou, vendo a possibilidade de não agradar muito a namorada em relação ao lugar que escolheu para o encontro.

"_Bem, tem que ser lá"_, pensou Sasuke decidido.

Tinha que ser naquele local, para que o verdadeiro presente fosse mágico.

No lugar onde as estrelas brilham mais.

.

.

.

Sasuke seguiu rapidamente rumo à floresta assim que se livrou da multidão, mais e mais veloz a cada segundo, sendo o ótimo jounin que era. Tudo para chegar ao lugar combinado e encontrar a perfeição em pessoa esparramada na grama macia.

Ele se sentia um completo idiota por pensar uma coisa dessas, afinal não existia algo – ou alguém - perfeito.

Mas era incrível como ele podia se contradizer quando pensava ter visto a perfeição mesmo estando consciente da inexistência desta.

Sakura olhava atentamente o céu, seus cabelos espalhados por toda parte, formando uma grande nuvem envolta de sua cabeça. O rosa contrastava com a pele alva, e seus olhos brilhavam maravilhados com a explosão de estrelas daquela noite.

Em sua mão, seu livro de astronomia. "_Sakura, sua viciada..._"

Já fazia algum tempo que, depois da medicina, astronomia era o assunto preferido de Sakura. Livros, documentários e telescópios estavam por todo seu apartamento, fora as noites que passava na floresta, onde a luz da cidade não chegava e era possível ver o céu mais bonito.

"_Ela deve estar gostando do que está vendo... Nem notou a minha presença_."

- Sakura...? - Sasuke murmurou se aproximando.

Sem nem mesmo mover a cabeça, Sakura direcionou seu olhar admirado para Sasuke.

- Oi, Sasuke. Você está atrasado, sabia? - Sakura disse, fazendo um biquinho infantil e voltando seus olhos para o céu azul escuro.

- Desculpe, havia uma multidão no centro da vila hoje, foi difícil passar... – Sasuke disse entregando o buquê de rosas amassadas.

- Você é um ninja, podia ter pegado um atalho por cima das casas. E nossa, obrigada pelo presente – Falou Sakura com a voz carregada de ironia.

Sakura nem mesmo tinha se aborrecido pelo atraso, afinal ela estava bem entretida, mas ela não poderia perder a chance de provocar seu namorado. Ela era a única a quem Sasuke permitia fazer essas coisas.

- Aah, Sakura! Não fique reclamando quando você nem mesmo estava preocupada com isso. Você nem notou quando eu cheguei de tão imersa que estava. - Sasuke fez o mesmo bico de Sakura, se sentando ao lado dela. - Pare de frescuras e olhe pra mim. Tenho algo bem melhor que esse céu.

Sasuke deu um largo sorriso ao encontrar os olhos esmeralda, curiosos. Sakura ficou pensando se realmente poderia existir algo tão belo quanto aquele céu.

"_Eu me contentarei com qualquer coisa que Sasuke me dê, mas não é possível que seja melhor do que isso. Foi mal Sasuke..."._

- Será que existe algo mais maravilhoso que isso, Sasuke? - Disse Sakura convicta, olhando mais uma vez para a imensidão.

- Olhe pra mim e saberá. Olhe nos meus olhos Sakura - Sasuke disse com a voz rouca, Sakura não poderia recusar - Agora.

Sua voz a convidava, então Sakura o obedeceu. E, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo.

"_Mangekyou... Sharingan...",_ Sakura pensou, e fechou os olhos instantaneamente.

Independente do que Sasuke pretendesse, não poderia ser boa coisa, e já era tarde para desistir. Sakura já havia feito o contato visual direto com o sharingan do Uchiha e temeu o que poderia acontecer.

O genjutsus de Sasuke eram realmente cruéis. Todas as pessoas que eram pegas demoravam a se recuperar, algumas nem mesmo conseguiam. Os problemas mentais eram terríveis.

Sakura teve medo.

Desde quando ser torturada daquela maneira poderia ser melhor do que ver o céu estrelado?

Ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar que algo de bom poderia sair de um genjutsu, que era usado para derrotar o inimigo.

Ela não era inimiga. Ela não precisava ser derrotada.

- Abra os olhos.

Era uma mistura de ansiedade e medo, receosa do que poderia acontecer.

Abriu.

E encontrou o lugar mais incrível do universo.

.

.

.

Sakura não sabia pra onde olhar. Todas as constelações que via de longe estavam agora ao alcance de seu braço.

"_Meu Deus..._"

- O céu ficou chato agora, não? - Sasuke disse dando risadas gostosas.

Sakura nem mesmo conseguiu responder. Eram tantas coisas pra ver, tantas coisas pra sentir.

Ela queria agradecer, mas a felicidade estava palpitando tão forte que ela apenas olhou para Sasuke, com seu mangekyou sharingan não mais assustador, que não levou meio segundo para entender o significado de seu olhar.

Ele estendeu a mão para Sakura, que a segurou calorosamente. Sairam andando pelo grande campo, as estrelas voando à sua volta.

Os olhos esmeralda de Sakura cintilavam, refletindo as estrelas. Sasuke não conseguia parar de olhá-la por um segundo.

Como podia ser tão linda?

Queria tanto abraçá-la que já estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Mas aquele era um momento importante e incrível para _sua_ Sakura. Queria que ela desfrutasse do mundo que ele criou só para ela.

- Sasuke, o que... Como você fez isso? Você usou o Mangekyou, certo? Eu tenho certeza de que eu vi-

Sakura bombardeava-o com perguntas, extasiada.

- Calma, Sakura! - Sasuke segurou seus ombros firmemente - Foi isso mesmo. Eu criei isso.

Sakura abriu um sorriso estonteante.

- Eu fiz pra você.

Ele nem mesmo precisou controlar suas vontades. Sakura o beijou com vigor.

Foi curto, mas ela colocou todo seu amor naquilo e foi o suficiente para Sasuke ter certeza de que ela era a única em sua vida.

Agora Sakura ria despreocupadamente, o puxando para todos os lados, tocando tudo que é julgado impossível de se ser tocado.

Os longos cabelos de Sakura esvoaçavam para todas as direções, que mesclados com as estrelas davam a visão mais linda que Sasuke poderia ter.

Hora do prato principal.

Sasuke a abraçou com força, pegando-a de surpresa. Sakura ainda queria olhar e olhar, até que seus olhos não enxergassem mais, mas também queria estar perto de Sasuke, em seus braços, em contato contínuo e para sempre. Fechou os olhos, vendo por trás das pálpebras os flashes de luz, sentindo o perfume do garoto.

Ainda agarrada a ele, não havia percebido que todo o lugar a sua volta tinha tomado características diferentes. Nem mesmo notou que o chão também havia sumido.

Achou que aquilo fosse sua imaginação, como que se estivesse nas nuvens.

Mas era real. Sakura abriu seus olhos assustada vendo que não era nada parecido com peças que sua mente lhe pregava. Ela flutuava, com Sasuke por um universo totalmente desconhecido.

Não só mais as estrelas, como as cores, asteróides, estrelas cadentes, buracos negros e até mesmo outros planetas giravam em torno dos dois corpos que voavam.

Eram muitas coisas pra se ver, pra se sentir, muita emoção pra acabar pensando em alguma coisa. Estavam tão entretidos que não viam mais nada além de cores e luzes.

Ainda melhor do que aquilo, eles estavam juntos.

Sakura não conseguia por em palavras o que sentia. Ela nem mesmo conseguia falar.

Decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria apenas aproveitar o momento, onde não havia nada nem ninguém para atrapalhá-los.

Aquele mundo era deles.

- Sakura, vamos voltar?

Ah sim... Uma hora aquilo acabaria. Por mais que quisesse ficar para sempre, Sakura tinha que voltar pro seu mundo de responsabilidades.

- Pode ser...

Sasuke deu uma ultima risada acompanhada de um beijo que a Haruno lhe deu. Um segundo depois Sakura sentiu o calor em suas costas e abriu os olhos.

As estrelas já não estavam mais ao seu alcance. Sakura suspirou descontente e olhou para trás, encontrando os ônix persuasivos.

- Sasuke, por quanto tempo nós ficamos lá? – Disse Sakura se aconchegando mais suas costas contra o peito de Sasuke.

- Umas cinco horas... – Sasuke apertou o abraço envolta dos ombros alvos.

- Nossa. Quanto tempo se passou aqui?

- Hmm... Uns cinco minutos.

Depois disso conversaram trivialidades, enquanto olhavam mais um pouco as estrelas.

- Realmente... O céu está lindo hoje. Mas não se compara com o presente que você me deu – Sakura olhou nos olhos de Sasuke para, então, agradecer carinhosamente – Obrigada.

Sakura sorriu verdadeiramente. Nunca imaginou que pudesse ser possível criar um genjutsu para a alegria de outra pessoa.

- Se for por uma pessoa que eu ame eu posso me esforçar um pouquinho – Sasuke riu depois de receber um tapinha da parte de Sakura.

- Então você se esforçaria mais uma vez para me levar lá novamente? – Haruno sorriu timidamente em expectativa.

Sasuke sorriu de canto para então dizer com a voz rouca.

-... Por você eu faço tudo.

**Owari**.

.

.

.

Hey minna!

Td bem?

Então, amores, essa one é para desejar um **Feliz Natal **pra todas vcs!

Tudo de bom pra vcs e que estejam aproveitando esse dia!

Flores, só pra lembrar que a fic não é baseada na _letra da música_ – Embora algumas partes batam com a história – mas sim com _clipe_. Se quiserem ver procurem por **Starry Eyed** (**Versão E.U.A**). É bem bonitinho e ajuda a imaginar o universo da fic. **;3**

Tb quero dar os créditos a minha priminha Ana Beatriz, que me deu ótimas idéias e me ajudou quando eu me perdi.

Thank you, Biia! **;D**

Reviews não matam, então eu agradeceria se vcs Tb me presenteassem com elas, por menores que elas sejam. (Só um, "gostei" ou até mesmo um "odiei").

Beijinhos **;****

**PS: **Para quem lê** "Até que o Sasuke nos Separe", **esta será atualizada na semana que vem, antes do ano novo (Isso é uma promessa, embora eu tenha dito a mesma coisa a três semanas atrás)


End file.
